theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Neville
}} Dr. Simon Neville is a character on The Young and the Restless . He is portrayed by All My Children alumni, Michael E. Knight. Storylines Dr. Simon Neville was mentioned to Gwen Randall by her sister, Emma. Simon lost his his medical license for his unorthodox way of practicing medicine. Gwen contacted Simon for help, regarding Hilary Hamilton. Simon was reluctant to get involved, but Gwen and Neil Winters convinced him to help Hilary by playing to his ego. Simon said he had a new experimental drug that could get Hilary out of her coma, but told Neil and Gwen that he would have to take charge. After injecting the drug into Hilary, Simon stood vigil at Hilary's bedside. She woke up after he fell asleep and escaped from the boathouse. Simon caught up with Hilary, drugged her, and took her to the boathouse. Hilary was later dropped off at the hospital with Emma finding her in an empty hospital room. Simon snuck into the hospital, disguised as a florist, and looked at Hilary's charts. He met up with Gwen and told her she had to finish what he stated. Simon pulled out a bottle of medication, and told Gwen that Hilary had to take these pills in order to finish the treatment that he had started or else their could be negative side effects. Gwen inquired as to what side effects he was referring to, and Simon admitted that even he wasn't sure about all the potential see effects. Dylan McAvoy located Simon, but got distracted by a call and Simon injected him with a drug that knocked him out. New Business Venture Simon met Ashley Abbott, and she became interested in marketing the cure he used on Hilary. She offered the lab at her family's company, and Devon Hamilton funded the project. Neil, Hilary, and Gwen were brought on board and Simon was excited to finally have his work recognized. Simon was Ashley's date to Abby and Stitch's wedding where she collapsed suddenly. Ashley later admitted to Simon that she was sick, and Simon worked on developing a cure for her. When Billy Abbott was hospitalized for injuries sustained from being hit by a far, Simon was sure the doctors were using the wrong treatment on Billy, but his claims fell on death ears. Fortunately, Billy make a miraculous recovery just before being taken off life support. Simon was able to give Ashley good news that the treatment was working, and Ashley thanked Simon with a kiss. Simon later used Abby's blood to help Ashley cover up that she was ill and through it, they discovered Abby was pregnant. Simon also befriended Max Rayburn, Stitch's son, who was fascinated by the stuff in the lab. Abby surmised Simon and Ashley has feelings for each other, so she arranged for some flowers to be sent to Ashley, and said they were from Simon. Stitch called Simon out on his feelings for Ashley, and encouraged him to go for it. Simon brought some flowers, but overheard Ashley say to Abby there was nothing going on between her and Simon. Simon was there for Ashley when Abby suffered a miscarriage, and she discovered Max was responsible for it. Simon and Ashley faced a major obstacle in the form of Hilary, who was determined to get the drug approved as quick as possible. This resulted in her cutting corners, which led to complications that arose in their test patients. Simon noticed Hilary was expressing signs is slipping back into a coma, and tried to warn her, but Hilary didn't believe him. Things got messier when Dylan and Paul discovered Hilary was paying off a lab technician to falsify in formation in an effort to get the drug approved. Hilary put the blame on Simon, and Ashley overheard and went to warn him. She was shocked when Simon refused to take legal action against Hilary. Simon finally told Ashley that he knew, who had kidnapped Hilary. Ashley is shocked and furious that Simon lied to her. Simon said he did it to protect her, so she wouldn't be complicit in his crimes. But he said no after the incident. Hilary stared to get worse, and Simon worked on a treatment to help Hilary. He developed one, and Hilary took it. The results said she was getting better, but then Hilary fainted and was rushed to the hospital where it was revealed she was getting worse. Simon was suspected of tampering the results, but Ashley still had fate with him. Simon pleaded with Hilary for another chance to help her, but she refused. Feeling like he failed, Simon packed up his lab and left Genoa City. Ashley kissed him goodbye before he left. Crimes Committed *Lost his medical license due to his unorthodox way of practicing medicine (pre-2015). *Continues to operate without a medical license. *Accessory to kidnapping; assisted Neil Winters and Gwen Randall in keeping Hilary Hamilton at the boathouse (October 2015). *Injected Hilary with an experimental drug without proper authorization (October 2015). *Kidnapping; drugged Hilary against her will, and took her back to the boathouse (October 2015). *Disguised himself as a florist to look into Hilary Hamilton's medical charts (November 2015). *Lied to Paul Williams about being a florist (November 2015). *Drugged Dylan McAvoy. *Sneaking into the hospital after warned not to. (2016) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Villains